


Don't Move

by what_immortal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: PWP drabble





	

“Don’t move” Dean Whispers

“Just don’t move.”

He slides his hands along Sam’s arms until they are resting above Sam’s head on the pillows

“It’s just me and you here,” he whispers against Sam’s ear before slowly kissing his way down his neck. Making sure to nibble slightly where Sam’s neck meets his shoulder

He slowly makes his way down Sam’s body caressing his fingers up and down Sam’s bare sides kissing and licking as he goes

Sam shivers when Dean’s tongue circles his nipples

“Don’t move.”

“Dean I…”

“Its okay, it’s just me and you. No one else has to know unless you want them to. But right now, your mine.”

Dean keeps caressing Sam’s sides as he licks his way from his navel to where his throbbing cock is resting on the flat plains of his lower stomach.

“God Sam, you should see yourself like this. So beautiful”

“Dean I want to…”

“No, not yet, just don’t move, let me take care of you.”

Dean slowly circles his tongue around the tip of Sam’s erection and in deliberate unhurried motions moves his mouth up and down over Sam taking him deeper each time.

Sam is taking in and letting out quick gasps of air until Dean’s nose touches his stomach and his cock is sitting at the back of his brother’s throat. At this point he let out a long sensuous moan and shivers again.

Dean slides his mouth back up letting Sam go with a quick pop

“Please, Dean please, I…”

“What Sammy, tell me what you want”

“You, god I want you, please just let me touch you.”

With this Dean crashes his mouth to Sam’s, biting and licking more than kissing. Stretching his whole body across Sam’s larger one, he wants to feel all of him. He holds Sam’s hands above his head as he ravishes his mouth. He releases Sam’s hands and takes Sam’s cock his own and works him up and down making sure to pay close attention to the head until Sam is gasping for it.

“Dean.”

“Don’t move Sammy, I got you, just let go.”

“Oh God D-Dean, I’m…fuck Dean!”

Sam cums hot and quick between them shaking and twitching all the way through it.

Dean nuzzles Sam’s face “told you I’d take care of you.”

Sam, still feeling languid from his recent orgasm, just smirks and says “You always do.”


End file.
